Stolen Kisses
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The secrets meetings between Andrew and Summer continue. AndrewSummer. OneShot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Andrew lay in his bed, unable to keep his thoughts to the girl that was laying beside him. Tash kept running her hand up and down his thigh, obviously wanting to do something other than lay down and watch the movie. Andrew didn't want to do anything else, he didn't really want to do anything AT ALL with Tash. He just wanted Summer. Why were things so difficult?

Summer wasn't very good friends with Tash, but she was a good enough person to feel bad that she was the girl that her boyfriend was cheating on her for. That wasn't a particularly good role. Unfortunatly, Summer wouldn't let Andrew break up with Tash, because

Tash going through an unsecure moment, and a break up would just make things worse. Andrew wished he could just break up with Tash and get it over with, but everytime Summer looked at him, said why she knew it would be a bad idea, and Andrew just felt himself agreeing with her. She was right.

And if she wasn't looking out for the best interests of another person before herself, she wouldn't be Summer, and Andrew wouldn't be in love with her.

"Are you okay, babe? You're acting weird," Tash noted, obviously slightly annoyed that Andrew wasn't responding to her not-so-subtle hints. Andrew shrugged and bit his lower lip, turning his head toward her.

"I'm just a bit tired, is all," he replied. "Maybe you could come back in a few hours, I think I need a bit of a rest." He held his breath hopefully. Even if Summer couldn't come over, just being with Tash stressed him out when he didn't feel the same way as she did, and yet he had to keep pretending that he did. He just wanted Tash to leave, pretty much. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Sorry babe, I should totally understand that. You're still getting better," she slid off the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And when I come back after you've had your little nap, you might want to do a little something... " She kissed him on the neck and then flounced out of the room. Andrew rolled his eyes and then grabbed his phone off his side table. He flicked down the contacts list and then found the name he was looking for. He dialled the number and held it to his ear. "Hello? Sum?"

"Hi, Andrew. Aren't you with Tash?" She asked, her sweet voice filtering through the phone.

"No, she was kinda driving me nuts," Andrew answered with a slight laugh. "But I would love it if you would come over. I miss you so much Sum, I haven't seen you since last night." Summer laughed.

"Okay, I'll be over soon." Andrew grinned as they ended the call. He put his phone back on his bedside table and laid back on his pillows. Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door. Summer poked her head around the corner, and Andrew felt a smile spread across his face. "Hey," she said with a smile, coming over and sitting in the seat next to his table.

"Hey," Andrew replied with a crooked, adorable smile. "I missed you," he told her, earnestly looking into her eyes. Summer smiled and dropped her eyes to her hands before looking back up at him and nodding.

"I missed you too," she said. Andrew jerked his head at her, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Gonna give us a kiss, yeah?" Summer rolled her eyes, and then got up form her seat, pressing her lips gently down on his. He kissed her back, his hand moving up and gently touching her cheek, caressing the smooth skin. The kiss deepened, and Summer began to move herself so that she was lying on the bed.  
Suddenly, they both heard movement down the hallway, and a very fimilar sounding voice. Summer pulled away from Andrew, and not a moment too soon, as Tash came around the corner.

"Babe, I forgot my-Summer?" Tash stopped short and looked at them, her eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?" She looked at Andrew, a frown forming on her face. Andrew opened his mouth, and shrugged, trying to quickly find an excuse. Summer bit her lower lip then blurted,

"I was looking for you, and I figured that you must be here." Tash frowned.

"Why didn't you just text me?" She asked.

"My phones flat," Summer answered, praying that it wouldn't go off. She was surprised at how the lies just came out so easily. It wasn't a good sign, that was for sure. Tash shrugged.

"Okay. Well I left my jacket here," she crossed the room and picked it up off the ground from beside Andrew's bed. "Now we must go Summer. Andrew is tired, and he needs his beauty sleep." She smiled at Andrew and blew him a kiss from the door, before pulling Summer out of the room. Andrew sighed with relief. Tash had obviously brought the story.

God, these stolen kisses were getting harder and harder to resist.

_xx_


End file.
